User blog:WizardLord160/MC5 Tips and Tricks
Ever wondered how to get better at the game? Or barely began playing and want to know the basics? Well, you have come to the right place. First thing, you have to choose your suitable class and weapon. There are 5 classes (I won't be discussing about Bounty Hunters) currently with 7 unique weapons for each. So think...what type FPS gamer are you? A run-and-gunner, berserker, an unseen enemy, a CQC and explosive expert, or do you just want to help out your team? Each class also has a special skill tree. Do you like running and shooting your enemy at the same time? Do you like being swift and fight at close-mid range? You might want to be a Recon. They focus on hit and runs and exposing enemies. They equip SMGs and pistols. Their skills include revealing enemies on the radar and being able to accurately shoot while running. Do you like to rush out into battle? Throw multiple grenades or gun down your enemies at mid-long range? You might want to be an Assault. They focus on having extra supplies and dealing more damage. They equip Assault Rifles and pistols. Their skills include a Berserk mode increasing damage temporarily and extra grenades and bullets. Do you like to engage your opponent from far distances? Kill him without him knowing you were even there? You might want to be a Sniper. They focus on confusing their enemies and taking a stealth approach. They equip Snipers and pistols. Their skills include not flinching when shot, and being able to create a fake clone of themselves. Do you like to fight in close-quarters with your foes? Or even blow them up into tiny pieces? You might want to be the Heavy? They focus on having great resistance against damage and having extra rockets. They equip Shotguns and Launchers. Their skills include taking less damage from bullets and explosions. Do you like helping out your team? Healing them or providing them with suppressive fire? You might want to be the Support. They focus on making their enemies distracted and healing temmates. They equip LMG and pistols. Their skills include dropping a medkit and giving an option to fallen teammates to respawn where they died. Though the classes ae unlocked at different levels. With Recon and Assault as starting classes, Sniper at level 10, Heavy at level 25, and Support at level 50. Once you have chosen your class. Your weapon is probably the first tier in your class.you need to kill enemies to gain weapon score. Weapon score unlocks more attachments and more weapons in your gun category. First, play a little single-player to see if the weapon and class suit you. If they don't, try multiplayer a little. Then, if you dislike it, choose another. Otherwise, start doing multiplayer for weapon score. Now, the battle and combat tips. It is best to bring up your sight when enemies are far away to increase accuracy and make sure you aren't wasting bullets, but do not bring uo the sights in CQC. The time to bring up the sights can get you killed and you could of killed your opponent by hipfire already. There are more ways to increase accuracy. If you can, do not run, stand. If you can, do not stand, crouch. If you can, combine crouching and sight for pinpoint accuracy and good cover. There ae many ways to kill your foe. From camping, ambushes, strafing, and other tatics. One I prefer is strafing since it makes it harder for enemies to hit you. This is recommended for close-range as strafing reduces accuracy. Camping isn't recommended unless you are a skilled sniper, and if you are, you should be carefuel to look around you Everytime you kill someone. People you snipe see your location and usually come back hunting for you. So when camping, move to many locations. Ambushin is a smart way to finish off your opponent when they dkn't know you are there. When you see your enemy and they dkn't see you, you dkn't randomly fire. That would give off your locstion. Wait until he right moment while you prepare. Aim for the head to dramatically reduce their health before they know it. You can also try a Flash Grenade to blind them, then attack them. When players ae close enough, press the knife button, but only when needed. I see the mistake of people trying to run and knife other people 15M away. Now how to counter other weapons.. Recon pretty much is rekted at long range. Assault are outgunned at close range. Shotguns sucks if it goes anywhere from mid-long. Snipers are near useless at close-range unless you are good at hip-firing with a sniper or you can handle a pistol. Support is basically inaccurate, supressive fire. I find it easy fighting them at long range. Hmm.. grenades. So basically you have the frag. When you level up, I don't really recommend the concussion. Nail is better than frag in every way take that. Chaff or Flash if you feel tatical. Impact is recommended, though not always. Sticky Mines for defensive maps. Stop running with your primary, seriously. Use the pistol to run. Unless you are a Heavy or if you are close to an enemy and want to be prepared. Still continued... Category:Blog posts